


don't you think it's kinda cute; That I died, right inside your arms tonight

by Luthifer666



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Benrey dies :(, Blood and Injury, Character Death, HLVRAI, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, Other, mostly a warning for mentions of dying and blood n stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthifer666/pseuds/Luthifer666
Summary: Gordon wakes up back in that cave, but this time he watches someone die.---Song in title is arms tonite by mother mother
Comments: 20
Kudos: 80





	don't you think it's kinda cute; That I died, right inside your arms tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Made this to break some hearts! Have fun kids. 
> 
> Hlvrai blog is autistic-benrey if u have questions/art

The darkness loomed over the arena, the cave dripping with the soft pitter patter of water that had been splashed around just moments before. I hand gripping at his gun arm, Gordon looked around, confused about why he was back in the place he would rather not remember. Why was he here? Where was everyone? His eyes scanned the room, hand reaching to adjust his glasses when he spotted a still figure in the water, being pushed around monotonously by the small but visible current.

Slowly, but curiously, the large man makes his way forward, watching the ripples in the water push the body just slightly. His breathing halted when he saw who it was, he didn’t know why he was surprised. The form of the man they just murdered floated uselessly along. Gordon watched quietly, the ripples around them created, cold yet...oddly calming audio. He carefully leaned a bit over his body, looking him over. He was covered in bullet wounds, bruises, and burn marks. It looked horrible- He’d never see Benrey with this level of damage, but when he DID it was usually gone within’ a matter of seconds. That’s when he spotted the slight shift of breathing from the other.

Gordon wanted to step back, or run, but the others eyes slowly opened, looking up at Gordon with a monotone expression. His face was pale as blood leaked down slowly into the water, they opened their mouth to speak- only to cough blood up, horribly and violent. He looked like he was in agony. Whining a little when it was over. Gordon couldn’t believe he felt bad, sitting down in the cold water, he knew that this little scene couldn’t be real, but it didn’t help him ground back to reality.

“G...What do you want.” Benrey spoke, finally able to choke the words out, it sounded like he was struggling, a background gurgle of the blood, and probably water, that was currently making a home in his lungs.

Gordon didn’t answer, instead he shifted closer, moving Benrey closer to him. They both were quiet for a moment. “I know I hate you but… I’m sorry, I guess even you don’t deserve to sit here suffering.” Gordon said, still trying to create his illusion that he didn’t like Benrey at all- which he did but he didn’t but yes he did nope <3.

Benrey didn’t say anything to that, staring up at Gordons face as he lay their bleeding out into the water. With a slight smile his hand reached up, covered in blood. He aimed for Gordon’s face, but weakly dropped his arm onto his chest, arising a painful cry. Gordon felt so weird; This had to be a dream. His left arm moving over and holding the freezing wet palm on Benrey’s chest.

“Is...Isn’t this so cute.” Benrey said, voice quiet.

“...What?”   
  
“That I’m dying, but with you here.” Benrey spoke, coughing again- but not enough to elicit too much pain.

Gordon shook his head in confusion, “I don’t- Okay whatever.”

“...”   
  
“...”   
  
Benrey’s eyes shifted towards his big room, “...” He slowly let out a blurry discoloration of purple. Gordon had been trying to learn his Sweet voice- Mostly because in the event he came back, Gordon wanted to know exactly what he was up to...But he kinda sucked at it.

“Purple that’s Blurry, means that I’m sorry...Not a perfect rhyme but I can’t think of shit…” Benrey spoke, his voice was so slow.

Gordon kept his eyes, biting his lip. “I… Can’t just forgive you like that.”   
  
“I know. I…” He looked back at Gordon, his face even more pale by the second. “I knew I wouldn’t win.”   
  
Gordon blinked. “What?”   
  
“I rigged it… the...boss fight.” Benrey coughed up again, this time it was violent enough that tears began to mix in with the blood on his cheeks. His hand squeezing Gordon’s in an attempt to feel less agony. Gordon stuck in his mind at the idea- it did seem easy for someone who was probably ten times more powerful than them. That made a feeling in his stomach sink. He rigged it- he KNEW he was going to die.

Benrey let out more colors, Cyan, Green, and Black, they run out faster then he'd ever seen the sweet voice dissipate, Benrey really was weak. It made Gordon shake. This time the rhyme came almost naturally to his mind. Slowly thinking ‘Cyan to green to black means ‘I hope to never come back’...Benrey's voice echoed again, chuckling just a little, it wasn't the same chuckle Gordon was used to it, it was sad, the life drained out of it. "The protag is supposed to win the boss fights y'know..."

He looked back down at Benrey, who was attempting to keep looking at him, His eye’s continued to Flutter, his breathing calmed down besides the wheeze behind each struggle his lungs took in attempt to keep him breathing. “I wanted to be good.” Benrey spoke, struggling even more to get the simplest words out. “I know you...don’t… th--think...so.” He shook, but didn’t react if there had been any pain. "But I did."   
  
Gordon was silent, his mind catching up to him a little, tears welling up in his eyes and falling past his glasses- dribbling off of his face. Before when Benrey died it didn’t feel real, because he’d always come back, but this looked so painful, he looked so sad and uncomfortable- The blood that was leaking out into the water made Gordon wheeze, it was truly bloodshed. Part of him knew Benrey deserved it right? But the other half… The other half wasn't so sure, especially after what he just heard.

“I hope I see you again,” He squeezed Gordon’s hand, eyes closing, he couldn’t keep them open anymore. Gordon squeezes his hand back, Letting out a sob, almost sounding like he was begging Benrey to stay awake. Benrey's grip slowly began to let up, his face which was showing signs of pain softened into an almost, relaxed, expression. 

  
“Benrey…” Gordon cried, suddenly shaking him, trying to get him to wake back up. He can't be dead, he Can't be fucking dead! The bloody water flung itself around, but it was of no use, he held the other closely.   
  
There was no reply, the shivering body that was laying against him and the water slowly moved to a halt, the blood spilling out stopping just as well. “Benrey... “ He said again, shakily crying. 

“I’m sorry.”


End file.
